Mythirian
Mythirians are an item that usually drops off mobs in the Labyrinth of the Minotaur zone. There is also Dragon Mythirians that can be obtained by completing a series of dragon quests. =Champion Level Mythirians= Augmented Adroit Mythirian Augmented Insightful Mythirian Augmented Mighty Mythirian Augmented Speedy Mythirian Augmented Tempered Mythirian Average Alightment Mythirian Average Archer's Mythirian Average Barricading Mythirian Average Beleaguered Mitigation Mythirian Average Discumbering Mythirian Average Focal Mythirian Average Guerdon Mythirian Average Irrepressible Mythirian Average Mythirian of Deflection Average Mythirian of Evasion Average Mythirian of Health *Champion Level: 10 *Mythical Health Regen: 35 Average Mythirian of Power Average Mythirian of Siphoning Average Onslaught Mythirian Average Opulence Mythirian Average Protection Mythirian Average Scathing Mythirian Average Warding Mythirian of Essence Bolstering Adroit Mythirian *Champion Level: 8 *Mythical Dexterity Stat and Cap increase: 8 Bolstering Insightful Mythirian Bolstering Mighty Mythirian Bolstering Speedy Mythirian *Champion Level: 8 *Mythical Quickness Stat and Cap Increase: 8 Bolstering Tempered Mythirian Greater Alightment Mythirian Greater Archer's Mythirian Greater Barricading Mythirian Greater Beleaguered Mitigation Mythirian Greater Discumbering Mythirian Greater Focal Mythirian Greater Irrepressible Mythirian Greater Mythirian of Deflection Greater Mythirian of Evasion Greater Mythirian of Health Greater Mythirian of Power Greater Mythirian of Siphoning Greater Mythirian of Transmigration Greater Onslaught Mythirian *Champion Level: 10 *Mythical Siege Speed: 6 Greater Opulence Mythirian Greater Protection Mythirian Greater Scathing Mythirian Greater Warding Mythirian of Essence Lesser Alightment Mythirian Lesser Archer's Mythirian Lesser Barricading Mythirian Lesser Beleaguered Mitigation Mythirian Lesser Discumbering Mythirian Lesser Focal Mythirian Lesser Guerdon Mythirian Lesser Irrepressible Mythirian Lesser Mythirian of Deflection Lesser Mythirian of Evasion Lesser Mythirian of Health Lesser Mythirian of Power Lesser Mythirian of Siphoning Lesser Mythirian of Transmigration Lesser Onslaught Mythirian Lesser Opulence Mythirian Lesser Protection Mythirian Lesser Warding Mythirian of Essence Mythirian of Ektaktos *Champion Level: 10 *Breath underwater and swim faster. You cant swim faster in Frontiers Mythirian of Endurance *Champion Level: 10 *Mythical Endurance Regen: 2 Protector's Bluntbender Mythirian Protector's Bodybender Mythirian Protector's Edgebender Mythirian Protector's Energybender Mythirian Protector's Heatbender Mythirian Protector's Icebender Mythirian Protector's Matterbender Mythirian Protector's Spiritbender Mythirian Protector's Thrustbender Mythirian Reinforcing Bluntbender Mythirian Reinforcing Bodybender Mythirian Reinforcing Edgebender Mythirian Reinforcing Energybender Mythirian Reinforcing Heatbender Mythirian Reinforcing Icebender Mythirian Reinforcing Matterbender Mythirian Reinforcing Spiritbender Mythirian Reinforcing Thrustbender Mythirian =Dragon Mythirians= These have no CL requirements but they are rather hard to get, because you have to complete the following. Dragon Armor Mythirian Magical Bonuses: *Mythical Resist and Cap Increase to all stats by 1% *Conversion: 1% of all damage dealt heals your power and endurance instead. Dragon Focus Mythirian Magical Bonuses: *Mythical Endurance Regen: 1 *Mythical Evade: 3 *Mythical Stat and Cap Increase Con, Str, Dex by 3 Dragon Hoard Mythirian Magical Bonuses: *Mythical Coin: 3 *Mythical Realm Point: 3 *3% bonus to all bounty points earned *3% bonus to all experience earned Dragon Intellect Mythirian Magical Bonuses: *Mythical Spell Increase: 3 *Mythical Stat and Cap Increase: Con, Aquity, Dex by 3 *Bonus to duration of spells: 5% *Bonus to spell range: 1% Dragon Movement Mythirian Magical Bonuses: *Breath Underwater *Mythical Crowd Control Duration Decrease: 3 *Mythical Safe Fall: 30 *Mythical Encumbrance: 40 Dragon Power Mythirian Magical Bonuses: *Mythical Endurance Regen: 1 *Mythical Power Regen: 5 *Mythical Health Regen: 20 *Arcane Siphon: 5% Dragon Strength Mythirian Magical Bonuses: *Mythical Parry: 2 *Mythical Block: 2 *Mythical Physical Defense: 2 *Mythical Stat and Cap Increase Con, Str, Dex by 3 Dragon Will Mythirian Magical Bonuses: *Mythical Stat and Cap Increase Con, Acuity, Dex by 3 *Concentration: 5% *Power: 5% of power pool *Bonus to healing effectiveness: 5% =External Links= VNBoard post on Dragon Mythirians